


Good Girl

by SoftBeatlesImagines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, McBeardy, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBeatlesImagines/pseuds/SoftBeatlesImagines
Summary: It's a mild fall day and you're enjoying an afternoon in the park, but when you're interrupted by a very friendly and very energetic dog, little do you know that your day is only about to get much,muchbetter when you meet her owner.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr
> 
> Imagine meeting Paul for the first time at a park when he’s out with Martha. Martha gets loose and makes her way to the reader who ofc begins to coo over what a good girl Martha is. As their distracted by Martha they don’t even realize at first who her owner is and start casually chatting about Martha with Paul.

It’s a sunny fall day and you’re enjoying a book, a hot drink, and a blanket on the grass as you relax in your favorite little park.

The sound of children playing and dogs barking can be heard in the distance. A gentle breeze rustles your hair and the pages of your book. You look up to enjoy it’s fleeting caress and then wave back to the kind young woman jogging by.

You love this park. Amongst all the chaos in your daily life, this place is your safe haven.

With a sigh of relaxation, you return to your reading. It’s a fantastic novel, and you’re so lost in it that you almost don’t hear the approaching sound of barking and galloping paws.

_Almost._

You snap up to attention just in time to intercept a large, but friendly sheep dog. The dog gives your face a lick before backing off a bit. Her tail wags wildly behind her as she goes down into the universal dog position of “let’s play”. She tilts her head and gives you a little yap as she awaits your response.

Well, who could say no?

You take her shaggy head in either hand and scratch her ears. “Hello there! What a _good girl_ you are!”

It’s a phrase she appears to be very familiar with, as she wiggles her whole body, coming closer so you can scratch her sides.

“Maaaarthaaaa-!”, a voice calls a little ways off, but you’re far too distracted to pay it much mind.

Your new friend is now licking all over your face, still wiggling with glee as you scratch and tell her how wonderful she is.

At last the sound of someone who seems very out of breath can be heard a foot or so away. “Martha, you naughty girl!”, the man’s voice addresses the sheepdog chidingly, then takes on a different tone to speak to you. “I’m so sorry, she just ran off!”

You can hear that the man has begun giving Martha some scratches, which is only confirmed when she stops licking you to return some affection to her master.

“Oh it’s no problem!” You laugh as you begin to dry your face.

The man laughs as well, “Well thank you for saying as much at least. Here, can I help?”

He dries the remainder of the wet patches with what feels like a handkerchief, or perhaps a bandana, then hands it to you to so you can do your hands.

You thank him and _finally_ are able to open your eyes. And that’s when you see…

Paul McCartney, in all his bearded glory, kneels before you with the one and only Martha wagging beside him. You’re amazed you didn’t recognize his voice before, especially considering what a longtime fan you are.

You freeze for a moment, trying to get your bearings. _What should you say?_

“Oh! Uh, thank you Mr. McCartney”, your voice shakes a bit as you hand him back his bandana. “I um, I’m such a huge fan”, you laugh nervously, half shy and half in shock that this is even happening.

Paul chuckles and pets Martha at her insistence. He turns back to you, “Well it’s always nice to meet a fan! Makes it easier to get off when ol’ Martha’s causing trouble”, he winks at you, then coos at Martha “Isn’t that right?”

She barks happily back, blissfully unaware of the slanderous accusations.

You smile and scratch Martha’s hip, “Well I can’t possibly imagine she’s _that_ much trouble!”

“Ha, I think you’d be sur-”

No sooner have the word left his mouth then when Martha whips around at your affection. In her excitement she topples your drink, spilling it everywhere and splashing a bit against her side.

You gasp and jump to rescue your book and your clothes, only for Martha to shake a splattering of hot liquid all over you and Paul. Shrieking with laughter and surprise, you shield yourself. Paul recoils as well until Martha’s dried herself sufficiently.

“Oh _Martha!_ Look what you’ve done!” Paul scolds her as you try to clean up the mess a bit. You get off the blanket and declare it a lost cause as you roll up the sopping mess and stuff it into your bag. Martha whines apologetically, while Paul apologies again. Without even asking he goes to help you, picking up your cup and it’s lid. He takes out the bandana again and hands it to you to dry off once more.

“Thank you, but you don’t have t-”

Paul stands up with the paper cup pieces as you wipe away the coffee. “No no, it’s the least I can do”, he smiles genuinely and throws the remains away in the nearby public trashcan.

All packed up, you rise and meet him halfway with Martha trailing behind. You hold out the little bandana and thank him for everything.

“You know what? Why don’t you keep it”, Paul smiles up at you, while clasping on Martha’s leash.

Your heart jumps with excitement as you hold the souvenir close, “Thank you! I don’t know what to say!”

Paul bites his lip and looks away for a moment and then back at you. “Well… We could always grab you a new coffee, you know, while the words comes to you”

He smiles innocently while you process the request. “My treat?”, he adds, as though you need more incentive.

At that Martha has snapped out of her sulk and begins barking and jumping up on Paul excitedly. He rolls his eyes and groans in playful exasperation.

“Down girl, down!” You laugh while Paul tries to settle her.

Once Martha has returned to the ground, still barking and wagging, Paul looks back at you, awaiting your answer with baited breath.

You say yes.


End file.
